fearandhungerfandomcom-20200213-history
Status Effects
Status effects are the different inflictions enemies, foes or traps can have on your character or party members and present one of the biggest dangers in Fear and Hunger. This article, so far, is a stub and needs to be expanded with all the possible effects, preferably in a table listing all the effect names, results, what causes these effects (generally), what exact enemies or traps can cause them and ways of fixing them. This article also contains spoilers. Some of the information here is presented to the player through Anathomia. *'Bleeding wounds:' Caused by being hit by an arrow (arrow trap, crossbow-wielding guard) or getting a limb cut out. The player under the effect of Bleeding will lose blood (leaving a small smear of it wherever he walks) and small amounts of health every few seconds. Can be easily fixed using the Cloth fragment. *'Blindness or other eye trauma:' Caused by having the character's eyes damaged or removed. Makes your screen turn black while not in battle. You will not likely to hit enemies in battle. Full effects unknown. *'Fracture or' broken bone: Caused by enemies that inflict heavy damage or wield mace-like weapons. Reduces maximum HP. There's no way to heal this except through the Marriage of Flesh. *'Confusion or concussion: '''Caused by enemies that can cast magic such as the Yellow Mage. Stuns your character for the entire turn. Some items can prevent this such as the Plate Helmet. There is no way to heal this other than waiting it out. *'Infected wound on arm/leg''' Cause by being hit by cuts from dirty or diseased enemies. Can kill your character if not treated in time. Treatable with Green herbs. *'Poisoned:' Causes health loss over time. Stronger effect than bleeding. Treatable with the white vial. *'Parasitic intestine worms:' Causes the inflicted character to "feel movement under their skin" and will get hungry much faster. Treatable with Worm Juice but it'll poison the character. *'Momentary stun: '''Cannot do any action while it's active. *'Severe mental trauma: Effects unknown. *'Severe physical trauma: '''Caused by certain boss enemies such as the Skin Granny. Prevents the use of healing effects. If the character is healed, it will instead reduce their HP down to 1. Cured when combat is over. *'Severe anal bleeding: Caused by being raped. The player will constantly lose blood every few seconds. *'Hunger (1-5):' Caused by having the characters hunger raise above a certain level. If untreated, the severeness stage will slowly raise up to 5. Will weaken the character. The effects will last for a while even after you feed the character if their hunger was already too high. This will eventually lead to death if the character doesn't eat by stage 5. *'Fear (1-5): '''Effects unknown. *'Withdrawal: Exclusive to Fear & Hunger: Termina. Going into withdrawal from items such as Heroin will cause your character's attack, defense, and evasiveness to lower massively progressing from two different stages. Temporarily cured when using the item your character is suffering withdrawal from. *Brain Flower affliction: '''An affliction and status effect that can be acquired from facing the Brain Flower afflicted enemies found in the Level 7 catacombs, the Thicket, and in areas in derelict and present day Ma'habre. Can be cured if one drinks worm juice from their inventory. Category:Help